The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of a solenoid control system according to the prior art is presented. A solenoid controller 102 receives a control signal from a control device 104. For example, the control device 104 may include a gear shifter 106, an engine control module, a transmission control module, or a braking module. The solenoid controller 102 generates a drive signal based upon the control signal. The drive signal actuates a solenoid 120. In various implementations, the solenoid 120 may move between two or more positions.
The solenoid 120 may be included in a transmission 122, an emissions system, an air management system, or any other vehicle system that may be controlled by the solenoid 120. For example, the solenoid 120 may be included in the transmission 122 to engage or disengage a gear. In various implementations, the solenoid 120 may be included in the emissions system to regulate exhaust gas entering an intake manifold. The solenoid 120 may also be included in the air management system to divert airflow and/or vacuum.